pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Huon
| residence =Phlox Town | story debut =Great Expectations | movie debut = }} Professor Presea Huon (蓮•プリス 博士; Hasu Purisu-hakase) was a pokémon professor who resided in Hora and was the second pokémon professor revealed to reside in the region. Huon was a student and colleague of when she was beginning her pokémon studies. She specialized in the study of egg group breeding, inspired by Elm's pokémon egg research. Despite being a pokémon professor, Huon does not give out starter pokémon, instead referring aspiring trainers to Professor Changi of Eden Town. She is the head researcher of the Pokémon Research Institute. Biography Early years Huon grew up in as a relatively lazy young girl. She was not very interested in adventures like other kids her age, preferring to stay at home and have fun around the house. Growing up, Huon realized that she wanted to have some connection in the pokémon world after saying farewell to her childhood friends, whom were going away on their own pokémon journeys. She found interest in the research capacity after watching a broadcast guest-starring , who encouraged researchers to join the field. With that inspiration, Huon traveled to to learn from Professor Oak, becoming an intern for him. She later went to to study under , finding her passion in the study of pokémon eggs. With several breakthroughs in her research, in correlation with Elm's studies involving pokémon eggs, Huon started her own research institute in the Hora region, focusing on the intricacies of egg group breeding. Despite becoming an independent professor, Huon kept in frequent contact with Elm to discuss research findings. Huon also greatly respected Professor Oak's opinion as her first employer, consulting him in the case of difficult subjects not necessarily related to her research. Because she worked with Professor Changi for a time, albeit out of circumstances rather than necessity, Huon and Changi have an amicable relationship. In Hora While in Hora, Huon expanded on Elm's research by going into greater depth on the study of the different . She looked at why all pokémon of their respective egg groups could interbreed, as well as why other pokémon are apparently infertile, specifically and . The study is still ongoing, with other projects going underway due to the potential of pokémon research in Hora's diverse environments. Huon monitored all of the projects at the research institute, but never took part in any of the field studies that she organized. Instead, the expedition team leaders reported their findings to her scientists, compiling environmental data to compare with pokémon data. Synopsis Great Expectations Huon was approached by Professor Changi about her expertise in egg groups and breeding, giving her a Darkrai to utilize for research purposes. She was surprised but ecstatic about the find, wanting to hold onto the Darkrai for several weeks to perform tests. Changi told her that she could hold onto the Darkrai until the Caspia Conference, when its owner wanted it back in order to use it in the tournament. ''Songs of Victory'' The Legend Begins Jason Reid and his companions visit the research institute at a time that Huon spent several all-nighters and under an allergic reaction, resulting in her more irritable personality. After a long roundabout discussion of egg groups resulted in Jason's relation of his dream involving , Huon consulted Professor Oak about the dream through a video call. When Oak questioned her about going to or Dawn, she dismissed him by asking if he was not truly interested in the matter. However, their conversation was interrupted by an attack by Team Rocket. Huon quickly moved to counter the that broke through the institute walls with her Octillery. However, when the Scizor retreated, Huon realized that the Scizor's role was to serve as a distraction. Jason recognized Amy as the culprit, whom managed to escape with several incubators worth of pokémon eggs. Although her research was disrupted by the attack, Huon and Jason parted on good terms. Personality and traits The professor has a dominant personality, often taking leadership roles in projects to order others around. Even for more trivial matters, Huon usually laid down what she wanted to happen, leaving little room for others to make any sort of objection. Even so, Huon was usually polite to guests, even at the temporary cost of comfort for her colleagues at the research institute. Despite her personality, Huon did not trample over the respect of others, allowing colleagues to at least respect her for her work ethic. Huon was prone to perennial hay fever, making her feel light headed and dry-eyed. She frequently got high fever while under the influence of her allergic symptoms, causing her Spheal to help relieve her symptoms by . The most obvious symptom of Huon's allergies was when her eyes turn red from inflammation. While under the influence of her allergic symptoms, Huon gets easily irritated and somewhat rude, preferring to avoid stressful conversations or work until she felt better. Partially due to her allergies, Huon is not a very adventurous type of person. She has no intentions of going on pokémon journeys and seeing the world, traveling only when there are no other viable options for her. Professor Huon rarely leaves the Pokémon Research Institute for anything, since her colleagues usually kept the center well supplied with food. This caused outsiders to see Huon as a reclusive figure, though she actually likes to be in the company of others. Huon is rather poor at keeping track of time, especially when at work. She usually has a tired expression from working late at night and sleeps longer than most people. Her colleagues jokingly compared her to an Abra, due to her poor sleeping habits. Research Huon initially compared her research with that of . Although she agreed with Rowan about pokémon being related through evolution, she believed that evolution had more to do with the impact of the environment and biological community rather than pokémon achieving maturity. She believed that some of the pokémon that do not evolve once did in the past, and that biological changes over time caused them to lose the ability to evolve. She specifically studied the , , and other pokémon whose gender affects their evolutionary lines. Huon's theory in regards to egg group breeding is based on the idea that all pokémon had a common ancestor and evolved differently due to environmental influences. She cited and as modern examples of her theory, as those two evolved from based on their locations. Huon's studies in the biology and genetics of pokémon contributed to the vast improvements of pokémon health care in Hora. Her work made her well known to across Hora, though Huon rarely, if at all, visits pokémon centers. Pokémon Behind the scenes Following the canon naming conventions of pokémon professors, huon (IPA: / ˈhyuɒnˈ /) is a Tasmanian coniferous tree with the scientific name ''Lagarostrobos franklinii''. Kiyama Harumi from ''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' represents the character Professor Huon. Professor Huon was the featured article of February 2011, as the first featured article on Pika-Fanon. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Characters Category:Professors